


Что тобой движет?

by Outcaster



Series: Цикл "Двигатели" [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Het, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Routine, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outcaster/pseuds/Outcaster
Summary: Сэрин абсолютно не понимала его мотивов, а Ёнджун лишь загадочно улыбался и продолжал свои затеиНемного внутренних дилемм, размышления о зоне комфорта и шаги навстречу новому
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Original Character(s)
Series: Цикл "Двигатели" [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743517





	Что тобой движет?

Когда произошла их первая встреча, Сэрин испытывала смешанные чувства.

С одной стороны, кто не будет рад тому, что парень, да еще и привлекательный, неожиданно вызывается помочь обустроиться на новом месте, разобрать вещи и познакомить с обстановкой?

С другой же - таких замкнутых и интровертивных людей, как она, подобный альтруизм на ровном месте очень сильно пугал.

Нет, не то, чтобы она потеряла веру в человечество, пыталась отречься от общества или что-то в этом духе, но Сэрин казалось минимум странным то, что человек, зная ее от силы секунд пять, из которых ни одна не была уделена общению, так рьяно начнет предлагать свою помощь. И, да, действительно, только с помощью новоявленного соседа девушка угробила на разбор вещей не всю ночь, а лишь половину, и завела первое знакомство как полноценный студент первого курса в своей новой жизни. Но все же, она не стеснялась себе в этом признаться, ей стало до чертиков страшно, когда чуть резкий голос застал ее врасплох на лестничной клетке фразой:

\- О, новый сосед? Меня Ёнджун зовут, рад знакомству! Я помогу тебе обустроиться, если ты не возражаешь, а от таких вещей не отказываются!

Собственно, так все и началось, да.

Вторая встреча произошла абсолютно случайно в супермаркете неподалеку, где парень не растерялся и тут же взял на себя роль гида по местным фишкам: от него тогда девушка узнала, где можно раздобыть уникальные для местности сладости, по каким категориям лучше искать импорт, а в каких ограничиться родным отечественным. Причем, все ситуации иллюстрировались яркими примерами из жизни, отчего Сэрин иногда была готова засмеяться в голос, а парень словно подливал масла в огонь и начинал еще активнее жестикулировать. Тогда они еще заглянули по пути в другие близлежащие магазины чтобы наглядно сравнить что-то из обсуждаемого или просто повеселиться, не желая так быстро расходиться по домам.

Что касается третьей встречи… что ж, она получилась довольно эксцентричной.

Привыкшая за каникулы к ночному режиму, девушка была не столько напугана фактом того, что не спит кто-то еще, сколько тем, что посреди ночи в квартиру позвонили именно ей. Поставив на паузу игру, где она почти завоевала главный замок, Сэрин заглянула в глазок и едва не чертыхнулась вслух, когда увидела, кто именно и в каком виде стоит на ее пороге.

В это время Ёнджун, которому, видимо, надоело ждать, отнял одну руку от обхватываемой подушки и постучался в дверь:

\- Сэрин-а, открой, пожалуйста, я слышал, что ты не спишь!

Похоже, выхода у нее не оставалось.

\- Ёнджун-ши? Что-то произошло? - сдалась под напором девушка, нарочно упустив из виду суффикс, вместо этого разглядывая стоящего на пороге соседа. Почему он был с подушкой и в пижаме, она уже предполагала, но не торопилась признавать в качестве правды.

\- Я тут, в общем, ужастик решил посмотреть… на ночь глядя… даже несмотря на то, что Субин активно меня отговаривал… и, в общем, я теперь боюсь уснуть один, - все это время Ёнджун отводил взгляд и в неловкости запинался, что наводило на мысли: либо ему и правда было впервой просить о чем-то смущающем, либо он попросту хитрил. Второе явно было больше похоже на правду, но скажешь ли об этом в лицо тому, кого видишь третий раз в жизни?

Глубокий вздох Сэрин вмещал в себя все невысказываемые эпитеты и ее общее мнение, но в качестве ответа она все равно сказала:

\- Я не против. Надеюсь, мой диван в гостиной покажется тебе достаточно удобным.

Открыв дверь пошире, девушка жестом пригласила гостя вглубь квартиры, а тому и повторять дважды не пришлось - Ёнджун тут же прошмыгнул внутрь и безошибочно скользнул в сторону зала. На правах хозяйки квартиры она последовала за ним, только проходя немного дальше его места назначения, по пути поинтересовавшись:

\- Достать тебе плед? Сейчас уже начинает холодать по ночам, не хотелось бы, чтобы ты простудился, - Сэрин в этот момент зашла на кухню, ход к которой проходил только через гостиную, намереваясь сделать себе чаю для успокоения. Немного подумав, она потянулась к верхним полкам чтобы достать еще одну кружку.

\- Все в порядке, не стоит. Все равно по итогу окажется на полу, - хмыкнул парень, размышляя над тем, как поставить подушку. - Иногда у меня слишком вредные привычки, из-за которых страдает все вокруг, поэтому с меня хватит и того, что я захватил с собой.

Девушка не сразу поняла, что конец фразы прозвучал совсем близко от нее, поэтому едва не подпрыгнула на месте от испуга, рискуя разлить кипяток по всей кухне. А незваный гость только почти-что-виновато улыбнулся и спросил, есть ли у нее зеленый чай.

Какая удача, ведь она буквально на днях ходила в супермаркет, где именно зеленый чай входил обязательным пунктом в списке покупок, и именно тогда она столкнулась с Ёнджуном.

Саркастически дернув бровью, Сэрин больше никак не выдала свое истинное отношение, пробормотав что-то утвердительное и потянувшись к полке, где лежали чайные пакетики.

Чаепитие прошло вполне тихо в основном из-за царствующего сонного настроения. Наличие компании и теплый чай явно разморили Ёнджуна, потому что за это время он зевнул не меньше пяти раз, почти осоловело смотрел в одну точку, а после тихо поднялся, поблагодарив и пожелав спокойной ночи, и, пошатываясь, добрел до дивана.

Абсолютная противоположность нынешнему состоянию Сэрин, у которой сна теперь ни в одном глазу.

Новая квартира и без того не слишком походила пока на зону комфорта, так еще и внезапный гость не делал положение проще. От одного осознания присутствия еще одного человека в ее квартире девушку держало в напряжении и немного потряхивало. Частично из-за такого ей часто говорили, что у нее нервы ни к черту, но и побороть себя она пока не могла заставить. Поэтому вплоть до утра Сэрин не сумела заставить себя уснуть или сконцентрироваться на чем-то одном, даже если жутко устала. И глядя после на довольное и выспавшееся лицо Ёнджуна, который снова просил прощения за вторжение на все лады и параллельно упоминал, насколько же удобный у нее диван, девушка почти чувствовала, как у нее дергается глаз.

Тем не менее, это не помешало мило улыбнуться на прощание и кивнуть на фразу "до скорой встречи".

И встречи каждый раз были действительно скорыми.

Ёнджун в принципе повадился заглядывать после того случая по поводу и без: то ему просто скучно, то накрылся дома чайник, а горячее лучше распивать в комфорте и не одному, то поделиться какой-либо сумасшедшей новостью по его меркам, и Сэрин, смирившись с этим, уже без лишних вопросов открывала дверь под характерный грохот, без слов шла на кухню, и практически прописавшийся в ее квартире гость мигом следовал за ней.

Как-то, не выдержав такого напора в нарушении личного пространства, девушка озвучила свой вопрос, который мучал ее уже долгое время. Пока она разливала по чашкам кипяток, то без задней мысли озвучила то, что вертелось в голове:

\- Ёнджун-щи, ты достаточно часто заходишь сюда, что я начинаю подозревать у тебя явный переизбыток свободного времени. Чем ты тогда занимался до того, как я переехала?

Поскольку Сэрин стояла так, что гость едва находился на периферии, то не смогла уловить едва проскользнувшую тень на лице парня, после чего он вздохнул и сказал:

\- Это пока что. Как только начнется университет, придется снова учиться, заниматься обязанностями старосты, приглядывать за ребятами с нашей группы и в принципе быть на публике максимально активным и позитивным человеком. Сейчас, на время каникул хоть можно ограничить свой круг общения до тех, с кем я действительно хочу проводить время, не заморачиваться по поводу навешанных от других просьб и немного побыть самим собой.

"С кем хочет проводить время?"

На секунду рука Сэрин дрогнула, пока сжимала ложку с сахаром, но быстро расслабилась, подавляя внешний нервоз, и принялась помешивать чай, давая кристалликам растаять в кипятке.

\- Да, с такой нагрузкой иногда можно и крышей поехать, особенно если человек чересчур ответственный. И твоя кандидатура как нельзя подходит для такой должности, - наконец-то девушка расставила чашки и заготавливаемую для последних встреч вазочку с печеньем, и села напротив Ёнджуна. - А еще я понимаю, как хочется иногда просто перестать улыбаться каждому встречному и просто психануть на тяжелых моментах, поэтому ни в коем случае не осуждаю, - для последней вертящейся в голове фразы ей потребовалось собраться с духом, чтобы не запнуться: - Если что, двери моего дома всегда открыты для тебя. Прости, тот вопрос был задан не для того, чтобы как-то задеть, я просто не всегда формулирую мысли с правильной интонацией.

Сэрин хотела бы поднять вопрос и уточнить насчет "желания проводить время с интересными для него людьми", но не решилась, вместо этого непрямо намекнув на свое отношение к его интересу и решив остановиться и на этом - ее лимит храбрости и откровенностей и без того был исчерпан на сегодня. А в глазах парня что-то блеснуло на миг, и тот тепло ответил:

\- Спасибо, я правда ценю это.

В какой-то мере, Сэрин могла проворчать одно - "накаркала".

Она как бы и не была слишком против, особенно после такого откровения, но теперь их посиделки стали чуть ли не ежедневными. И даже причина не всегда озвучивалась - звонок в дверь, хитро улыбающийся гость, приглашение на почти родную кухню, иногда с перемещениями в гостиную и пару раз спонтанными ночевками, чаепитие, разговоры обо всем на свете и деление информацией, после чего одиночество воцарялось только к часам десяти ночи.

Девушка даже начала привыкать к такой нестандартной для нее ситуации, пока ей не напомнили об этой "нестандартности".

Родители обещали ей до переезда, что будут навещать раз в пару недель на выходных из-за работы, поэтому субботу и воскресенье Сэрин специально освобождала днем и переносила встречи с Ёнджуном под вечер, когда родственники могли удостовериться, что все хорошо, и со спокойной душой покинуть квартиру. Но, как и водится, рано или поздно все идет не по плану.

Тогда ребята условились провести "марафон слезогонки", подобрав заранее фильмы средней психологической тяжести, и так уж совпало, что попал он на субботу. Из-за факта, согласно которому родители чаще приходили в воскресенье, Сэрин легко согласилась на выбранный день и готовилась к грядущему киномарафону. Ничто не предвещало беды: шел уже третий фильм, начинался сюжетный накал, зрителей держало в нешуточном напряжении, когда послышался звук открываемой ключами двери.

Как только до хозяйки дошло ее положение, она почти мигом слетела с дивана, выпутываясь на бегу из пледа, коротко попросила Ёнджуна поставить видео на паузу и остановилась в коридоре.

Ситуация уже складывалась проще - на пороге стояла лишь мама девушки: с ее нравом было легче уладить недопонимания, но консервативность тоже дала свой отпечаток. Этот фактор мог стать отягощающим обстоятельством, если медлить, поэтому Сэрин, пытаясь не медлить ни секунды, выдала:

\- Привет, мам, рада тебя видеть, но сейчас ты немного невовремя - ко мне сегодня пришли гости, поэтому прости, не смогу пустить тебя надолго, - эти слова вылетели почти скороговоркой, но из-за нервоза фраза вышла спутанной и с переставленными буквами. Мама девушки вопросительно дернула бровью, собираясь задать вопрос, но тут Сэрин почти спиной почувствовала чужое присутствие за спиной.

Чутье не подвело - уже через секунду сзади послышалось:

\- Здравствуйте, я друг Сэрин по соседству, меня зовут Ёнджун. Очень приятно познакомиться, - он поклонился в знак приветствия, а потом повернул голову к обернувшейся девушке. - Я тут сейчас вспомнил об одной вещи, которую надо было сделать, поэтому вернусь на пару минут к себе, после чего вернусь, хорошо?

Уловку она прочувствовала хорошо - успела изучить характер и поняла, что Ёнджун из тех, кто предпочитает уносить ноги, если дело принимает дурной оборот - и потому кивнула, позволяя тому уйти. В самом деле, лучше ей самостоятельно поговорить с матерью и объяснить ситуацию.

Как только захлопнулась входная дверь, плотину прорвало.

\- Сэрин-а, дорогая, что это было?

\- Гость, мама, как я и сказала. Он живет на одной лестничной клетке со мной, мы познакомились во время моего переезда и сдружились, - ни одного лишнего слова, сухой ответ и аргументация фактов. Глаза женщины сощурились, и та задала вопрос:

\- И часто вы так "видитесь"? - последнее слово было выделено соответствующей интонацией, на что девушка возмущенно повысила голос:

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? Мы просто время от времени гостим друг у друга, - пришлось немного слукавить - в квартиру Ёнджуна она попала всего один раз, и то мельком, - беседуем и на этом все. Как и сегодня - просто смотрим фильм вместе, никакого подтекста.

Со взгляда матери не пропала настороженность, но тот все же немного смягчился. Когда она заговорила, интонация тоже выровнялась, а потому слова прозвучали назидательно, но по делу:

\- Не забывай звонить домой, если что-то случится, сообщай сразу же. И хоть иногда заглядывай домой. На этом у меня все, так что я пойду.

\- Хорошо, мам, обязательно. Удачной дороги.

Тишина долго не продлилась - уже через пару секунд, как стихли шаги на лестничной клетке, послышался хлопок входной двери, и Ёнджун опасливо зашел снова в ее квартиру.

\- Все в порядке? Смогли нормально поговорить?

Сэрин посмотрела на него, задерживая взгляд явно дольше нужного. Бесспорно, мама права - то, что в ее доме находится парень, могло быть прямой угрозой для нее.

Но также она сама общалась с Ёнджуном и спустя такое количество проведенного рядом времени не почувствовала никакого желание навредить ей или втираться в доверие. Да, он часто хитрил, мог давить на эмоции, но не лгал. И уж точно не собирался угрожать какому-либо из аспектов ее жизни.

Это просто был его способ завести с ней дружбу, пускай и слишком неординарный.

\- Да, вполне, - наконец ответила девушка и улыбнулась. - На чем мы остановились?

Остановились они как раз для киномарафона за пару дней до конца лета, поэтому уже в понедельник пришлось готовиться к выходу на учебу. Идти решили вместе, ведь что такого было в том, что студенты с одного факультета сняли жилье в одном доме, и им как раз по пути? Да и это уже была не школа, а университет - здесь мало кому есть дело до чужих взаимоотношений.

А по пути их настигло новое препятствие - страх первого знакомства.

\- Ну нет, я туда не пойду, - с порога заявила Сэрин, когда ее сосед зашел за ней утром. Ёнджун только удивленно моргнул на это заявление, после чего устало выдохнул и снова завел старую пластинку:

\- Сэрин-а, мы уже проходили этот этап вчера, неужели ты хочешь, чтобы я начал повторять все то же самое? Многие из вас в одинаковом положении, никто друг с другом не знаком, и они так же боятся сделать первый шаг. Не надо думать, что кто-то сразу станет издеваться над тобой, особенно если ты сама возьмешь себя в руки и сделаешь первый шаг навстречу. Помни, все будет в порядке, перед тобой стоит живой пример этому, - и парень подбадривающе улыбнулся, вот только помогло это не очень.

\- А если я случайно что-то сделаю не так? Первое впечатление очень легко испортить, для этого достаточно всего секунды, и со своим нервозом я точно накосячу и останусь совсем одна в своей группе! Боженька, я не хочу это видеть, не хочу знать, как именно разрушится вся моя распрекрасная университетская жизнь! - истерика Сэрин достигала своего апогея, на что ее собеседник не выдержал и своевольным движением руки схватил лежащие ключи и сумку девушки, после чего другой рукой взял ту за запястье и резко дернул на себя, отчего она по инерции вылетела за пределы квартиры. Послышался характерный щелчок закрываемой двери, вслед за которым ладонь Сэрин была ухвачена большой и теплой ладонью парня, а дальше, держась вот так за руки, они спустились и вышли на улицу. Ёнджун шагал впереди, не оборачиваясь на идущую вслед за ним девушку, только ладонь сжал чуть сильнее и не глядя отдал взятые в спешке вещи.

\- Если тебе будет так спокойнее, я буду рядом. До аудитории не доведу, где вы собираетесь, а вот до ворот - пожалуйста, - Сэрин подняла взгляд, и, кажется, заметила на щеках небольшой румянец у парня. Ничего не говоря в ответ, то ли из-за поглощающего нервоза, то ли просто не желая говорить об этом и списать все на разыгравшееся воображение, она лишь несильно сжала ладонь в ответ, и вместе двое так и пошли дальше. У ворот университета Ёнджун замедлился, разжимая руку, и, как показалось девушке, с неохотой, растягивая момент, и стал, развернувшись, напротив девушки.

\- Что ж, ни пуха тебе! Помни: не бойся делать первый шаг, и все будет в порядке, - к этому моменту, кажется, парень полностью пришел в себя. Наполненный энтузиазмом и энергией, и не скажешь, что пару минут назад тот не проронил и слова рядом с потенциальным собеседником. - До встречи!

И так он, не дожидаясь ответа, быстрым шагом пошел в сторону своего корпуса, а Сэрин пыталась прийти в себя. Нервоз все еще бушевал в душе, но произнесенные слова превратили болезненный мандраж в нечто иное, дарящее такое же переживание, только более умиротворенное. Звучало парадоксально, но сейчас определенно было не до поиска метафор и разглагольствований.

\- К черту, - резко выдохнула девушка и, выпрямившись, резким шагом переступила порог на пути к новой жизни.

Уже вечером, когда Ёнджун по привычке зашел к Сэрин, он заметил удручающую картину: девушка выглядела так, будто всю энергию из нее выкачивали годами, из-за убитого состояния она даже не прокомментировала то, что парень заглянул к ней, даже не заглянув домой, а тоскливое повторяющееся бормотание в духе "все пропало" даже упоминать не стоило.

\- Ничего не пошло, как надо, - начала говорить Сэрин только через минут десять, как оба потенциальных собеседника сели на диван. - Вроде как и все прилично было, и я старалась держаться, как могла, но так и чувствовалось, что ко мне относятся с большой настороженностью, будто принимать не хотят. Еще и, в довесок, многие из моей группы знают друг друга со школы, и… короче, здравствуйте, будни одиночки, - девушка вздохнула и уткнулась в колени. Ёнджун на это только выдохнул, потянулся к принесенной сумке и попытался расшевелить атмосферу:

\- А что насчет преподавателей? Попались те, о ком я говорил?

\- Только частично. К примеру, практику языка ведет вообще другой человек, а на латынь взяли нового - той практикантке только заикания не хватало, чтобы полностью разрушить желание готовиться к предмету.

\- Точно, ходили же слухи, что должна была появиться замена - это еще хорошо, что нашли кого-то, потому что с кадрами на подобную должность весьма туго…

И на этом разговор снова просел.

Секунды сменялись минутами, в квартире царила все такая же тишина, только настенная лампа освещала комнату мягким светом, и в обычно теплой обстановке повисло гнетущее настроение. Сэрин все так же сидела, не желая менять положение или снова показать лицо, Ёнджун же тихо крутил в руках взятый блокнот, изредка открывая его и снова и снова пролистывая страницы. В конце концов, парень не выдержал молчания и тихо начал:

\- Сэрин-а… как ты относишься к идее того, чтоб мы занимались вместе после пар? Не на постоянной основе, конечно, потому что планы и расписания у нас не слишком совпадают, но… можно было бы как раз беседовать о том, что за день произошло, ну, или я мог бы подсказывать что-то касательно учебы. Что думаешь? - все это время он не отрывал взгляд от записной книжки и сбивался, что заставило Сэрин даже приподнять голову с тревожным видом - второе подобное "выпадание из образа" за день было чересчур внезапным для нее, на что она сначала не нашлась, что сказать, а потом робко кивнула и сказала:

\- Было бы здорово, это очень милое предложение с твоей стороны.

И их рутина в новой обстановке быстро набрала свои обороты, вынуждая время лететь все быстрее.

Поначалу Сэрин и правда контактировала только с Ёнджуном, когда по вечерам они довольно часто собирались за домашним заданием или просто говорили ни о чем, обсуждая проходящие события и отмечая планы на ближайшие мероприятия в пределах университета. Через некоторое время отчуждение в группе девушки стало таять, и несколько человек все же пошло на контакт, чему та была неимоверно рада, начиная знакомство и постепенно раскрываясь перед ними. А через месяц случилось то самое знаменательное событие на потоковой паре БЖД, когда завязались дружеские отношения с Каем и Субином, и Сэрин только с ними поняла, что вот они - те люди, с которыми, вероятнее всего, она будет поддерживать дружеские отношения не только в университетские годы, но и долгое время после.

\- Так ты познакомилась с Субином, да? - спросил Ёнджун, отпив чая из своей чашки. Горячий напиток был как нельзя кстати в такой прохладный день, и потому парень разрывался между желанием выпить все за раз и не ошпариться от такого количества кипятка. - Он хороший малый, но характер его островат, из-за чего у него в группе тоже были некоторые проблемы с поиском компании. Если с ним сдружиться, он станет отличной поддержкой, а еще главным источником острот в компании.

\- Безусловно, - кивнула девушка, точно так же мечущаяся между двух огней и все же склоняющаяся к осторожности. - И Хюнинкай тоже интересная личность - прямо хочется завидовать его оптимизму и открытости. Если б не он, пожалуй, и не получилось бы у нас втроем именно в такой комбинации пойти на контакт.

И время продолжило лететь все дальше - первая сессия прошла мимо, как страшный сон, оставляя после себя напоминание, что дальше будет только хуже, а это была лишь репетиция, отношения между ребятами крепчали, Сэрин с Ёнджуном за пределами университета и вовсе стали неразлейвода, из-за чего Субин шутил насчет того, как он с лучшим другом вообще вне учебы встретиться не может. Все, казалось бы, стало на свои места, но в глубине души девушка явно ощущала, что для полноты картины недостает еще какой-то детали, хотя перед ней уже был идеальный представляемый расклад университетской жизни. Специальность мечты, неплохие преподаватели, хотя здесь могло быть и лучше, лучшие друзья, с которыми она с радостью готова была хоть в огонь, хоть в воду. И все же, ощущение недосказанности витало в воздухе, что-то смутно тревожило ее, не давая покоя и вынуждая мучиться в догадках.

Пока не случилась та знаменательная сцена в столовой, где Субин в шутку указал на то, насколько они с Ёнджуном похожи на пару.

Ну конечно же, как же без клише "не бывает дружбы между девушкой и парнем".

Сэрин потребовалось немало времени, чтобы переварить подобную новость, ведь больше полугода единственная роль, в которой она воспринимала своего соседа - это "лучший друг, с которым можно поговорить обо всем на свете", и ни капли больше. Все чаще она не знала, о чем сказать в его присутствии, прикрывалась делами и кучей домашних заданий, чтобы не сталкиваться лицом к лицу во время совместных посиделок, а когда Ёнджун однажды подметил, насколько краснели ее уши, Сэрин тут же протараторила, что это из-за того, как ей жарко, хотя в квартире было определенно прохладно, а сама девушка заметно дрожала от холода.

Парень наверняка понимал, что что-то здесь не то, но благоразумно молчал, давая ей возможность самостоятельно разобраться с возникшей дилеммой.

Отношения для девушки были проблематичной темой, ведь что в школьные времена, что за первый курс университета у нее от силы было в итоге около пяти близких людей, а о свиданиях и заикаться не стоило. Единственным источником "матчасти" были лишь прочитанные истории, при воспоминании которых Сэрин впадала от состояния "это и правда похоже на любовь или хотя бы влюбленность" до "боже, скорее всего, это действительно моя помешанность, и я все придумываю". Среди двух вариантов она все же склонялась к первому, но даже если бы она прямо согласилась, что это на самом деле влюбленность, возникала другая проблема.

Она понятия не имела, как сказать об этом самому Ёнджуну.

Ладно, если бы она разрешила внутренний конфликт, но в представлении Сэрин чувства - это навязывание человеку того, что он, возможно, абсолютно не хочет, или же в его представлении это пустая трата времени и выход из зоны комфорта. У девушки не было никакой уверенности в том, что ее признание будет принято, а чувства - взаимны, и потому для нее было проще просто скрыть эту мысль в себе и молчать. Хотя, иногда она позволяла себе немного разогнать воображение и помечтать - к примеру, ну не будет же Ёнджун проводить время с тем, кто ему неприятен? И, к тому, он часто вел себя достаточно мило, предлагая свою поддержку или помощь, когда ей это на самом деле необходимо. Но с тем, как она думала об этом, приходили и сомнения, которые часто перевешивали оптимистичные мысли и загоняли Сэрин в пучину неуверенности - парень сам подчеркивал, что в его характере всегда помогать другим и быть открытым человеком, в его глазах то, что другие посчитают романтичным намеком, он назовет просто дружеским жестом, а на контакт с ней тот пошел просто потому, что однажды ей нужна была помощь, и дальше он посчитал своим долгом вот так помогать ей и в будущем. Но что тогда значили его слова, когда он говорил, что не настолько светлый человек, каким считают его другие?

Эти мысли прокручивались в голове снова и снова, и Сэрин просто не знала, что с ними делать.

В такой нерешительности прошли еще три месяца, близился конец первого курса, а с ним и следующая сессия. Памятуя о том, насколько проблематичными были предметы данного семестра и условия нахождения на дистанционном обучении, девушка с головой погружалась в учебу, пытаясь закрыть все дыры в знаниях и возможные долги в заданиях. Встречи с Ёнджуном она старалась ограничить до минимума под вполне правдивым предлогом того, что ей нужно было самой справиться с этим, на что парень переспросил, уверена ли она в своем решении, а потом уступил и навещал лишь от силы пару раз в неделю. Нервные срывы происходили один за другим, когда она была уверена, что свидетелей этому состоянию не было, и делиться этим она не хотела, предпочитая на публику показывать, что все с ней хорошо.

Дилеммы копились, а сама Сэрин была все дальше от состояния "в порядке".

После одного из таких психозов она попыталась успокоиться непривычным для себя способом: открыв вкладку с сообщениями, она просто начала писать все, как есть, о каждой проблеме, что с ней происходила и о которой та не говорила - о последних ссорах с родителями, о небрежности в оценивании от преподавателей, из-за которой ее бюджет находился под угрозой, о том, как она всегда боится говорить начистоту, и также о том, что она думает о своих чувствах и сомнениях. Слова выходили из-под пальцев клавиатуры молниеносно, диалоговое окно уменьшалось под напором создаваемого сообщения, а девушка с каждым символом чувствовала вновь нарастающий негатив, но знала, что тот скоро отступит, достигнув своего апогея. Когда последнее предложение было написано, Сэрин с чувством нажала "отправить", не сразу сообразив в силу привычке, что все пошло не так.

И как же символично, что отправлена эта эпопея была именно контакту под именем "Ёнджун-щи"!

Поняв свой промах, девушка молниеносно нажала на "удалить сообщение", даже там умудрившись протупить и не нажать на галочку для "удалить у собеседника", а тем временем тот самый собеседник уже был в сети и отметил до удаления прочитанным пришедший текст.

Это был конец.

Но, к ее удивлению, ни через минуту, ни через две или пять ответного сообщения не пришло, и в дверь до подозрительного никто не звонил. Что-то произошло? Он просто нажал на "прочитано", на деле не открывая текст? Или решил ее проучить? Или, наоборот, дать подумать над тем, что она сделала? Вопросов было много, в то время, как ответ не желал находиться, и, как итог, измученная догадками, через некоторое время Сэрин уснула, все еще сжимая в руке телефон.

Утро встретило девушку головной болью и раздражающими лучами солнца.

Сегодня у нее был выходной, и это была уникальная возможность дать себе отдохнуть после напряженных дней зубрежки. Обнаружив, что в холодильнике как раз закончились продукты, Сэрин остановилась на решении выйти за покупками, после чего, возможно, прогуляться и сбавить напор стресса. Впрыгнув в кроссовки, оправив рубашку и перекинув на плечо рюкзак, она привычным движением открыла замок, выходя на лестничную площадку… нос с носом сталкиваясь с Ёнджуном.

Опешив от такого, девушка застыла на месте, не решаясь пошевелиться и чувствуя, как лицо заливается краской.

Но и парень не отставал - явно не рассчитывая столкнуться с Сэрин так скоро, он на секунду опешил, после чего прочистил горло и задал вопрос "мы можем поговорить?"

Квартира Ёнджуна не особо отличалась планировкой от ее, но создавала совершенно иное ощущение, подтверждая собой истину о том, что жилье каждого отображает его характер. Преобладающие синие и монохромные тона, несколько неряшливая обстановка - сравнивая в голове увиденное и вспоминая сказанное вскользь парнем о себе, девушка мысленно согласилась с тем, что все сходится: несмотря на внешнюю сближенность со многими, на самом деле Ёнджун не так уж хотел подпускать к себе кого попало. Они прошли на кухню, которая также была согласована с общей гаммой квартиры, и Сэрин невольно сравнила ощущения с теми, когда те вдвоем бывали у нее дома - в отличие от тех встреч, сейчас царила некая опустошенность и… расстояние, но далеко не физическое.

Здесь она не чувствовала привычной теплоты их разговоров за чаем, более того, это было бы последним, о чем она б решила заикнуться.

Сев за стол, друг напротив друга, Ёнджун пристально смотрел на девушку, пока не начал:

\- То сообщение вчера… ты правда планировала отправить его мне?

\- Прости, это была случайность. Я просто хотела попробовать выплеснуть накопившееся, не собираясь отправлять. Больше никогда такое проворачивать не вздумаю.

\- Погоди, я не это имел в виду! - тут же откликнулся парень, и Сэрин на секунду почувствовала, как все стало на свои места, но продлилось ощущение недолго - Ёнджун одернул себя и снова вернулся к нейтральному тону разговора. - То есть… все, что там написано - на самом деле?

Девушка не видела смысла упираться и отрицать давно очевидные вещи, поэтому просто ответила:

\- Да. Все до последнего символа.

И эти слова вылетели на удивление легко и слаженно, будто она годами репетировала данную строчку.

На это собеседник просто не знал, что сказать, некоторое время продолжая пораженно смотреть на нее, а потом опустил голову, рассматривая переплетенные между собой пальцы, и рассмеялся:

\- Я уже думал, что так и останусь во френдзоне, почти потерял надежду, - Сэрин едва сдержала непонимающее "а?", не решаясь прервать Ёнджуна, и тот продолжил: - Просто… еще с самого начала мне было по душе то, каким легким было наше общение. Без корысти, без флирта, простое дружеское общение с тобой - словно глоток свежего воздуха среди людей, которым зачастую было что-то от меня нужно. И мне нравилось то, как ты пыталась дружить, как умела, принимая меня и не пытаясь отстраниться… а потом я влюбился, пусть и понимал, что вряд ли увижу ответной реакции от тебя. Было понятно, что для тебя и близкая дружба была чем-то новым, что уж говорить об отношениях, поэтому я решил, что стану довольствоваться малым, не желая прекращать наше общение. И потому вчерашнее… просто выбило меня из колеи, я был на самом деле счастлив, - он решился снова поднять взгляд и посмотреть прямо в глаза девушке. - И, если уж так получилось, не была бы ты против попробовать со мной встречаться?

\- За столько времени, проведенного рядом с тобой, я знаю, - улыбнулась Сэрин, - что могу доверять тебе. Я согласна, Ёнджун-а.

И, собственно, с этого и начался новый виток их отношений.

Во многом они не изменились - все так же часто заходили друг к другу, готовились вместе к экзаменам и пили чай, просто к этому прибавились частые робкие касания, объятия во время просмотра фильмов на выходных и, конечно же, первые неловкие поцелуи, вынуждающие обоих краснеть до кончиков ушей. И они были счастливы, практически до умопомрачения, отчего их друзья не стеснялись подшучивать над новоиспеченной парочкой или произносить ворчливое "я так и знал, что до этого дойдет". Однажды девушка все же решилась спросить:

\- А все же, что тобою двигало, когда ты впервые решил мне помочь? Сколько я не ломала голову над этим вопросом, мне было сложно вообразить причину твоего порыва.

\- Честно? - хмыкнул Ёнджун. - Только не обижайся, но… сначала я поступил так только со скуки: в тот день мне было нечем заняться, а тут такая возможность разнообразить день пришла. После того, как я познакомился с тобой чуть ближе, меня одолело любопытство, какого же сорта ты человек, и мне не хотелось так просто отпускать наше общение. А дальше я уже чувствовал, что не могу не поинтересоваться, как проходит твой день, что тебя смогло обрадовать, чем ты интересуешься или что могло тебя расстроить - думаю, это то, что можно назвать участливостью. И где-то на последнем этапе я понял, что пропал, - закончил он, не удержавшись от того, чтоб крепко обнять Сэрин и легко поцеловать в губы.


End file.
